


nothing breaks like a heart (spin endless circles in the bar)

by JamlessGenius



Series: Oh, Sing Us A Song [7]
Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Angels & Demons, Angel Park Jisoo | Jihyo, Angel/Demon Relationship, Demon Im Nayeon, Enemies to Lovers, F/F, Forbidden Love, Kissing, Songfic, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 17:54:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27880334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JamlessGenius/pseuds/JamlessGenius
Summary: “And we have no other way but to end like this?”“No. No, we don’t.”
Relationships: Im Nayeon/Park Jisoo | Jihyo
Series: Oh, Sing Us A Song [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1816408
Kudos: 16





	nothing breaks like a heart (spin endless circles in the bar)

_ This world can hurt you _

_ It cuts you deep and leaves a scar _

Nayeon is a demon. Innately born with sin in her veins. Truth be told, the birth of a demon is a good person with wicked desires. 

Like the people she’d wanted to kill while she was human and never laid a finger on. 

She fights, now.

Jihyo is an angel. A pain in the ass, overzealous angel who thinks Nayeon needs to be purified and dragged up to some boring white palace of fluff and cotton. Which would be fine, if the absolute bitch wasn’t trying to kill her.

_ Things fall apart, but nothing breaks like a heart _

_ And nothing breaks like a heart _

She’s pretty, Nayeon will give her that, glowing golden dagger in hand and lunging at her. She hates her for her stupid prejudices and her stupid sense of duty. Sometimes, Nayeon entertains the thought of wrapping her hands around that snow white bird neck and snapping it. 

Nayeon takes her black iron dagger and blocks the swipe. 

“What the fuck do you think you’re doing,” she spits. “A little pure and pretty angel goin’ round starting fights?”

Jihyo’s breathing heavy and she’s right up in Nayeon’s face. Her dagger is touching her chest, and her own weapon is pressing into Jihyo’s.

They’re at a standstill.

_ I heard you on the phone last night _

_ We live and die by pretty lies _

_ You know it, oh, we both know it _

“You’re so desperate to please,” Nayeon laughs. “It’s pathetic.”

“What do you know? You’re so trapped in the sin and I’m supposed to free you!” Jihyo shakes her head, sleek bob glittering with gems swinging with the motion. 

“Free me?!” Nayeon attacks, blade closing in. “I’ve never been free until I became a demon!”

“That’s where you’re wrong! Purify yourself and be free!”

“Do you even hear yourself? Free?” She grabs the golden dagger blade, ignoring the way it singes her fingers, and throws it away. “I’m the free one, of us.”

“Prove it,” Jihyo hisses, throwing a punch. She doesn’t let it land.

_ These silver bullet cigarettes _

It’s stupid and impulsive but Nayeon grabs the angel and kisses her on the mouth.

_ This burning house, there's nothing left _

Jihyo trembles at her touch, eyes blowing wide.

_ It's smoking, we both know it _

This choice could kill them both. But Jihyo grabs on to her and kisses back. Nayeon lets her.

_ We got all night to fall in love _

_ But just like that we fall apart _

Jihyo stares at her, lips glossy and eyes horrified.

“No. No-“ she screams- “what did we just do?!”

“Broke a rule,” Nayeon says smugly. “That’s never hurt anybody.”

“You _fool_ ,” Jihyo hisses, eyes welling with tears. “You’re going to get us killed.”

“Already died once,” Nayeon laughs, running fingers across Jihyo’s arms as goosebumps follow her touch. “Why? Want to kiss me again?”

All it ever took to destroy her was a kiss?

_ We're broken, we're broken _

Jihyo says nothing, eyes dropping downward. 

And Nayeon freezes.

Oh-

Oh.

_ Mm, nothing, nothing, nothing gon' save us now _

“Why did you think I wanted to save you so terrible you absolute * fool* ,” Jihyo cries. “And now? You’ve ruined us both, and we’re going to die.”

_ Well, there's broken silence _

Nayeon has no lungs and she still can’t breathe.

“You-“

_ By thunder crashing in the dark _

“Yes,” Jihyo gasps, tears tracing down her face. “And there’s no hope for either of us now.”

_ And this broken record _

“Says who?” Nayeon laughs, pulling Jihyo to her chest. “Says who?”

“Says everyone. You’re a demon, Nayeon. If I don’t free you I can never be with you.”

“I am free,” Nayeon smiles at her, softening. “You can join me, you know?”

_ Spin endless circles in the bar _

“We can’t escape them,” Jihyo whispers. Nayeon pulls her hand.

“Then we run.”

_ This world can hurt you _

_ It cuts you deep and leaves a scar _

“We can’t run forever,”

“Again,” Nayeon laughs, “says who?” Jihyo gapes at her and she smiles, offering her hand.

_ Things fall apart, but nothing breaks like a heart _

_ And nothing breaks like a heart _

“Come with me.”

_ We'll leave each other cold as ice _

Jihyo does run. She runs away.

_ And high and dry, the desert wind _

_ Is blowin', is blowin' _

Nayeon pursues, speeding after her. All this time the anger was Jihyo’s own misplaced want. And Nayeon can understand that.

_ Remember what you said to me? _

So she comes after. Because maybe, a piece of her wants Jihyo too. 

_ We were drunk in love in Tennessee _

_ And I hold it, we both know it _

She’s so scared, over some rules that, in the end, hurt the people who follow them more than anyone else.

_ Mm, nothing, nothing, nothing gon' save us now _

You know everything’s fucked when the purity hates the pure. 

_ Nothing, nothing, nothing gon' save us now _

“Jihyo!” Nayeon calls out. “Jihyo!”

_ Well, there's broken silence _

_ By thunder crashing in the dark _

What a reverse, Nayeon chasing Jihyo. But Jihyo is gone. It’s been hundreds of years but she never has figured out where Jihyo disappears to after another failed attempt to kill her.

_ And this broken record _

_ Spin endless circles in the bar _

And once again, Jihyo finds and attacks her, a longer golden blade that leaves burning pain across her skin. 

“Come to fight me again when you don’t need me dead for me to love you?”

_ This world can hurt you _

_ It cuts you deep and leaves a scar _

Jihyo freezes. 

_ Things fall apart, but nothing breaks like a heart _

_ And nothing breaks like a heart _

“I want you,” Jihyo admits. Jihyo confesses it like it’s a sin and she’s a sinner. Like there’s an absolution for love. 

“Then stay with me,” Nayeon tells her.

_ Nothing breaks like a heart _

“I can’t stay. We would never be safe in hell or heaven,” Jihyo laughs miserably. Nayeon tries to hold on to her hand.

“We could go somewhere else,” she tries.

“No, we can’t.”

And Jihyo runs away, flighty as the white bird wings on her back.

Nayeon truly does feel like she’s lost something, in the end of it.

_ And nothing breaks like a heart _

She eyes the golden dagger that burns to the touch in her room. Another demon’s voice breaks her attention. 

“Whoa, did ya steal an angelic weapon?” 

“Yeah, something about how it frees a demon?” Nayeon is practically mumbling under her breath. 

“Hah, don’t you know? Angels can claim whatever they want about that hunk of metal, but all it does to someone like you or me? Burns us to ashes. Freedom? Sure, freedom in being a million little pieces,” the other demon snorts. “Don’t try that shit.” 

Something cold trails its fingers down Nayeon’s spine.

“And angels... think they’re saving us?”

“They think they’re saving us from ourselves,” the demon spits. 

_ Nothing, nothing, nothing gon' save us now _

She knows she’s ruined. Nayeon knows she could never tell this to Jihyo. Nayeon knows that they’d never escape their cycle of hurting each other. One can not become another. Nayeon has never been evil, but her separation, for the first time in her entire life as a demon, makes her realize how much less than acceptable she is in the eyes of angels.

And Jihyo still wants her.

_ Nothing, nothing, nothing gon' save us now _

In her own, evasive way, Nayeon wants Jihyo too.

_ Well, there's broken silence _

Jihyo finds her sitting at the edge of the mortal realm. 

“You know, I thought you were an overzealous lunatic for almost a thousand years

“I thought you were stubborn and wondered if you would be as stubborn about me

“Why did you come after me

“We’re bound by a red thread.” Jihyo tells her. “Fated to complete each other.”

And the machinations of heaven aren’t kind, are they?

_ By thunder crashing in the dark _

Jihyo goes on the attack and Nayeon is weak for her.

“If you would let me purify you, and join me-“ 

“You could always just join me,” Nayeon offers, dodging a swipe, feeling the blade skin right across her skin. Jihyo stops to shake her head.

“I’d die. Hellfire would kill me.”

There’s a sick irony. A sick irony that to join each other kills them. In what way is heaven more merciful than hell to them?

_ And this broken record _

_ Spin endless circles in the bar _

It’s the same song and dance. Nayeon doesn’t have the heart to tell her the truth about the shimmering weapon she’s been tricked about. 

_ This world can hurt you _

_ It cuts you deep and leaves a scar _

Jihyo’s blade is her death, but only one of them knows it when the angel finally makes a move to victory and it’s in her chest. The pain is more than anything Nayeon has ever felt. 

But Jihyo is sobbing. It isn’t clear if it’s relief or horror, but her vision is fading. Jihyo takes her hand, waiting for something. Some divine permission for them to finally be allowed to be together.

Nayeon wants to hate her for that. 

She can’t.

_ Things fall apart, but nothing breaks like a heart _

_ Nothing breaks like a heart _

“And we have no other way but to end like this?”

“No. No, we don’t.”

_ Nothing breaks like a heart _

And Nayeon burns to ashes.

_ Nothing breaks like a heart _

**Author's Note:**

> Nothing Breaks Like A Heart by Mark Ronson ft. Miley Cyrus


End file.
